Casualidades
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: El destino quiso que éste no fuera un dia cualquiera en la vida de Sakura. Sasusaku ¡Feliz cumpleaños michelita!


_¡Hola!_

_Aquí os dejo con un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió para este 8 de Diciembre. _

_Dedicado a __**michelita**__ que me lo pidió y por su puesto estoy encantada de hacerlo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños guapa! Espero que te guste mi regalo (no es mucho, pero ojalá te agrade u-u). Gracias por haber estado siguiendo mi trayectoria desde el principio. ¡Pásalo muy bien!_

_**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero el fic (sin animo de lucro) si es solo mío._

_Disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

_**CASUALIDADES**_

_Unas manos delineaban con dulzura y con demasiada lent__itud su desnudo cuerpo. Aquella lentitud estaba haciendo que la chica perdiera el juicio… necesitaba más… quería que esas manos recorrieran mas partes y quería que lo hiciera con mas presión._

_Levantó entonces su mirada para encontrarse con la oscuridad reducida a un par de inexpresivos ojos. Ojos que pasaron a teñirse del color de la sangre marcada por tres aspas negras. Ojos que denotaban un odio sensual y una arrogancia excitante._

_Los ojos de…Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada y anonada y se reincorporó de su posición de adormilamiento en menos de un segundo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces más para que su mente saliera de un profundo sueño y se internara en el mundo real.

¿Acababa de tener el mejor de sus sueños con un traidor?

Por que eso es lo que era. Es lo que él decidió ser y por lo que ahora era considerado y desde luego ella no iba a ser la persona que no lo catalogara por semejante título.

Una vez enderezada y calmada su respiración volvió a cerrar los ojos para caer en un temporáneo estado de inconsciencia. Obviamente lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la oscuridad…completa y grata y oscuridad.

_Pero segundos después la__ oscuridad tomó la forma de unos labios perfectamente delineados en una altanera y orgullosa sonrisa._

¡Joder! Volvió a enderezar por segunda vez en la noche su cuerpo y esta vez, sentada sobre su mullido colchón, pasó sus manos por la cabeza y tiró fuertemente de su rosado cabello. Si aquello era una pesadilla quería despertarse cuanto antes. Sakura cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño acrecentando así su frustración.

¿Pero que es lo que vio al cerrar sus ojos?....

_Un torso de varón medio desnudo, con unos abdominales perfectamente marcados y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando lenta y tortuosamente por entre sus pectorales. El torso del traidor…_

¡Maldición! Abrió otra vez los ojos y esta vez mucho más frustrada cogió el objeto más cercano y lo lanzó estrepitosamente contra la pared de su apartamento. No hizo falta si quiera que se concentrara en sacar chacra, pues la ira que en aquellos momentos sentía era suficiente combustible para hacer que el objeto recién lanzado hubiera tirado medio tabique que separaba el baño de su habitación.

-Mierda- Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. No solo estaba teniendo la peor noche de su vida, sino que encima ahora tendría que hacer mas misiones para conseguir pagar las reformas que aquel estropicio acarreaban.

La kunoichi se tiró entonces sobre la cama como si de un peso muerto se tratara…sin embargo, no cerró los ojos.

Tenía miedo.

Sakura abrió más sus ojos, esta vez impactada por sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Y es que hacía más de cuatro años que la pelirosa había borrado de su vocabulario esa palabra.

¿De que iba a tener miedo?

Ya la habían insultado de pequeña en el colegio por el tamaño de su frente, ya había sufrido en sus propias carnes el rechazo de un amor verdadero, había soportado durante un año la huida de su único apoyo y mejor amigo, había luchado contra los ninjas mas fuertes de otras aldeas y se había enfrentado a los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama… y todavía estaba viva

Podría decirse que cualquiera en su situación se hubiera hundido en la tristeza y la autocompasión. Pero ella eligió otro camino, cuando la madurez se hizo paso en su joven cuerpo ella decidió ser fuerte y devolver cada golpe que la habían dado con la misma moneda.

Aquellos que se burlaron de ella ahora la veían con envidia, había reforzado hasta el extremo sus lazos con su mejor amigo, había dado la madre de las palizas a los ninjas a los que se enfrentó y había superado en conocimientos, destreza y belleza a su maestra.

¿De que iba a sentir miedo ahora?

Pero así era. Nada más lejos de la realidad todavía había un nombre en su lista de cuentas pendientes que no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza. Un nombre que reflejaba a la persona de la que ella se enamoró y de la cual sigue estúpidamente enamorada.

Y ese era el miedo que la embargaba ahora. El miedo a que aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en el más recóndito rincón de su mente y corazón salieran de nuevo a luz. Sabía que algún día pasaría, sabía que las cosas no se pueden guardar eternamente y que ella no podía fingir eternamente que Sasuke era indiferente para ella. Sabia que tarde o temprano esos sentimientos iban a volver de nuevo a ella… pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-¡Tsk!- decidió entonces levantarse de la cama con el peor de sus cabreos y darse una ducha para conseguir relajar su cuerpo.

Quine minutos después de purificación se vistió y salió de su apartamento en dirección a la Torre Hokage. Su mal humor seguía latente y necesitaba realizar cualquier tipo de misión, cualquiera. Pero lo suficientemente importante para tener que luchar contra alguien y así desquitar su furia.

Oportunamente en su camino se cruzó con Naruto quien la saludó efusivamente y la ofreció que le acompañara al puesto de Rammen a desayunar. Pero de todas las cosas que podría hacer a esas horas, desde luego esa era la que menos le apetecía… y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo.

Pero el rubio caracterizado por su persuasión y constancia no se dio por vencido y siguió insistiendo. Insistió, rogó y suplicó hasta el momento exacto en el que una pequeña mano cargada de rabia se estrelló contra su cabeza.

Tras abandonar a un desolado Naruto, Sakura retornó su camino. En parte ya estaba mas feliz, una mínima parte de su cabreo se había ido directo a la cabeza de su amigo… pero aun así, todavía quedaban muchos puños que incrustar para cesar su ira.

Llegó por fin a su destino. Se internó por entre los pasillos de aquella majestuosa torre y no hizo falta si quiera echar malas miradas o fríos comentarios para que la gente no se la acercara, pues no hacia falta más que ver sus marcadas ojeras para saber que ese no era el mejor día para acercarse a Sakura.

Lastima que Naruto fuera tan despistado para obviar aquel detalle.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, anunció de su presencia y giró el picaporte que la separaba del despacho de su maestra y Hokage… la Godaime de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama

El rostro de su maestra se abrió por la sorpresa de la recien llegada y se produjo un incomodo silencio en la sala.

Sin comprenderlo muy bien Sakura dirigió entonces su mirada hacia la derecha donde se encontró a una Shizune realmente extraña. La pelinegra miró a la kunoichi, luego posó su vista al frente y mas tarde agachó su mirada al suelo como si estuviera temiéndose lo peor.

El silencio recién formado hizo que la pelirosa perdiera todo ápice de paciencia que la quedaba- ¿Qué narices pasa?

Y entonces sus dudas fueron disipadas

- Sakura- Aquella voz no era de Shizune y mucho menos de Tsunade.

Abrió entonces un poco más la puerta que hasta ese momento había permanecido a medio abrir y se encontró con el causante de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas y de sus miedos.

-Ni si quiera has notado mi presencia- un silencio incomodo solo aplacado por una altanera sonrisa cargó todavía mas el ambiente- sigues siendo débil

Los ojos de Tsunade mostraron ira por la impertinencia del Uchiha mas luego mostró una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien que las cosas no se quedarían ahí. Shizune sin embargo, abrió los ojos aterrorizada por las palabras de Sasuke y miró a Sakura suplicante.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar…

El pelinegro posó todo el peso de su mirada en el reformado cuerpo de su ex compañera. Pero si en algún momento pensó que sus palabras la dañarían, que ella lloraría o cualquier otro signo de debilidad… Desde luego, Sasuke Uchiha no conocía en absoluto a Sakura Haruno.

En milésimas de segundos la pelirosa desapareció de su posición para aparecer a escasos milímetros del Uchiha con un puño rodeado de chacra en alto, que no tardó ni un segundo en bajar con todas sus fuerzas y en lanzarlo contra las perfectas facciones de la cara del pelinegro.

Ya era la segunda pared que rompía en aquel día. Pero desde luego esa era la que más había disfrutado. Sakura recuperó su compostura y alzó la mirada para ver entre el boquete de la pared a un Sasuke tirado en el suelo del pasillo. Una sonrisa macabra apareció sin previo aviso en su rostro.

Y ante la atónita mirada de los ahí presentes, la kunoichi reemprendió su paso hacia el pelinegro. Caminaba lento pero segura y de una forma sensual. Sus caderas se balanceaban lentamente de un lado a otro, hasta que llegó a donde Sasuke se encontraba.

La kunoichi lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó del suelo para lanzarse sorprendentemente contra sus labios. Labios que saboreó y mordió durantes escasos segundos. Pero los suficientes para transmitir sus sentimientos. Y labios que aunque no lo admitirían la habían correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Y el shinobi lo comprendió. Entendió la ira y el rencor que su compañera le profesaba pero también entendió los sentimientos que aun seguían latentes en aquella mujer. Y vio por fin a una mujer de arduo carácter y mirada segura. Una mujer imposible de domar… pero una mujer que le había dado la oportunidad de intentarlo…

…Y Uchiha Sasuke nunca rechazaría esa proposición.

Mientras veía como aquella imponente figura desaparecía de su vista apareció una sonrisa superior en su semblante- Molesta.

Y es que eso era Sakura para él. Una mujer que le hacía tomarse las molestias de ir a buscarla, de seducirla, de hacerla suya y de asegurarse que no fuera de nadie más.

Una mujer que le ponía las cosas difíciles y que no se rendía ante sus encantos. Una kunoichi de armas….una molestia.

Pero a fin de cuentas_ su_ molestia.

…Fin….

* * *

_Ya se que no hay trama ni grandes argumentos. Pero es solo una pequeña idea que espero os haya gustado. Y sobre todo a la cumpleañera (uff ojalá si te guste)__ xD._

_¿Me dejan un comentario para saber que les pareció?_

_Cuídense!_


End file.
